


The 63rd Rule of Despair

by ColourMyGalaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU where everybody's another gender, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, LGBTQ Character, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMyGalaxies/pseuds/ColourMyGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of despair are trapped in the academy of hope for a mutual killing game.<br/>Only this time, they are all another gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 63rd Rule of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a huge series with killings and class trials with rule 63 hope's peak students, but I don't think I'm cut out to write a big project at the moment, so have this one shot introduction for now! :)  
> (Yes, I am aware that Aoi and Chihiro are unisex names. However, it would've been boring and not creative to keep their names as is, so I changed their names for their genderbent counterparts! Also, Ikusaba is agender and Enoshima is genderfluid. I'm cisgender so if I write them wrong omg i'm so s o r r y)  
> 

Sixteen teenagers awoke in the dark, lying on the cold and hard ground.

They blinked rapidly and attempted to see despite the dim lighting. In the trepid and unknown atmosphere, nobody dared saying a single word. As a result, the only sounds in the room were several people's ragged breaths. Then, without a warning, lights on the ceiling flashed into existence, one by one.

As their surroundings were revealed to them in the light, the teenagers slowly stood up to get a better view. However, being able to see did little to clarify the situation they were in, nor did it help ease anyone's confusion. Behind them, a large vault door was situated on what looked like iron walls. This further baffled the teenagers as flashbacks of entering a normal door to a normal school played in their heads. A tall girl strode up to the vault door and kicked it. Immediately afterwards, she howled in pain and clutched her foot. As she continued screeching and swearing, the other teenagers turned away to see a long corridor in front of them. The corridor continued on for a while until it intersected with another one directly perpendicular to it. Nobody really wanted to find out where it led to. Everything around them was grey and silver, radiating a hallow and sinister aura as a result of the dull colours.

The tense silence lingered for a few minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a girl in white shattered it.

"Fellow peers, if any of you know anything about the predicament we are finding ourselves in, I demand that you tell us immediately!"

The girl who had kicked the vault door chuckled. "I know for sure that the door hurts like hell."

"Idiots. If anybody knew anything, they would've said something by now," a rich-looking girl remarked.

Someone with freckles nodded in agreement. "I know as much as all of you do. Which isn't much."

"S-So, if I am not mistaken, we all have absolutely no clue where we are or how we got here?" A fat girl asked.

"N-Nobody know anything?" A short boy laughed uneasily.

A girl with fiery red hair pouted, "Man, this sucks!"

"Right? I didn't get up in the morning for this!" A boy with bleached pink hair whined.

"Let us all calm down," a muscular boy said, "The mind cannot think clearly when one is panicking like this."

"How can you be so composed? I'm freaking out here!" A tan and toned boy cried, "I get the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be a student at the one and only Hope's Peak Academy, and instead, I'm held prison somewhere I don't even remember entering! Just my luck."

At the mention of Hope's Peak, many ears perked up.

A girl with an ahoge said, "Did you just say... Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Actually... I was invited to be a student there too."

"What?! Really?"

"Dude, I was too! Is this some crazy coincidence?" A girl with dreadlocks wondered.

"Unlikely, b-b-because I w-was invited t-to Hope's P-P-Peak t-too..." stuttered a boy with big and round glasses.

A boy with dark blue hair inquired, "Was everybody here scouted by Hope's Peak Academy?" Everyone nodded in affirmation.

"Then I assume we are all in the 63rd class?" asked a boy with lavender hair. Again, everyone affirmed that they were.

"Then," a Victorian-esque boy commented, "It seems that we are all classmates, are we not?"

"Fellow classmates," the girl in white commanded, "I believe that introductions and proper greetings are in order. Everybody, please gather in a circle so that we may proceed in an orderly fashion. I will start, and then we will continue in the clockwise direction." Though some students doubted that introductions were the course of action they should be taking in the situation they found themselves in, everybody hesitantly complied. Once everybody was standing in a circle formation, the girl in white introduced herself.

"My name is Kiyouko Ishimaru, and I am a believer in simplicity and fortitude! Let's work together in our educational crusades!"

"Boy, that was a fuckin' mouthful," the tall girl complained, "I bet yer title fits perfectly with that shitty no-nonsense attitude of yers."

"Please watch your language! And, well, I suppose... my title is Super High School Level Disciplinary Committee Chairman."

" _Groan._ "

Kiyouko was well-known for having top grades in all subjects and maintaining outstanding public morals at all times. Her most prominent physical features were definitely her scarlet eyes and her strong eyebrow game. Her fair skin contrasted heavily with her long black hair, which was slicked back into a neat high ponytail, revealing her widow's peak hairline and sharp jawline. She wore an impeccable white uniform jacket adorned with medals and an arm band, a modest length white pleated skirt, and knee-high black boots.

The one with freckles had happened to sit on Kiyouko's left, so it was their turn.

"Munoru Ikusaba," they stated, "Super High School Level Mercenary."

"M-Mercenary?" The fat girl shivered. "I-If I may ask, Master Munoru Ikusaba, is it even possible to be a mercenary at such a young age?"

Their cold glare faltered. "That's... That's a story for another time."

Not much was known about Munoru except that they had joined the infamous mercenary group "Fenrir" at the tender age of 12. Even more remarkable was the fact that although they had been on countless missions and battles, they had overcome them without gaining a single wound on their body. They had short military-style black hair as it was mandatory for soldiers like them. Freckles speckled their face right beneath their pointed and icy blue eyes. They wore a white polo shirt, black dress pants, combat boots, and a camouflage-print military vest.

"Enough with my despairingly boring brother, it's my turn to shine!" The pink-haired boy said cheerily, "Heyyy, I'm Jun Enoshima, the SHSL Model, Supermodel, Fashionister, Fashionisto... Big deal, call me one of 'em, they're all the same. Great to meetcha!"

Fire-head squinted at Jun. "Wait, brother?"

Suddenly, the supermodel had glasses and deadpanned in a monotone voice, "Damn straight. Munoru's my older twin bro."

"I'm not his brother," Munoru snarled quietly, "I'm agender, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't misgender me, _brother._ "

"Like you're one to talk! I keep telling you that I'm genderfluid but you ALWAYS refer to me as a boy!"

"You're identifying as a boy at the moment, so why does it matter?"

"If you're twins," dreadlocks girl cut in, "Then why do you have different last names?"

Jun gritted their teeth. "Oh. My. GOD. I get that question so many times! I don't feel like answering so fuck it! Maybe, since I'm a celebrity, my name is fake! Maybe Munoru's is fake! Maybe the mother had claims on me while the father had claims on Munoru, or vice versa! I don't give a damn! Just make a reason up and go with it!"

Jun was one of the major contributors to the rise of commercialism and consumerism in Japan. Whatever products or clothing articles they advertised, the public wanted them. Every smart company fought for the chance to star Jun in one of their photoshoots. They certainly were handsome enough to be Japan's #1 teenage model. Their strawberry pink hair was messily permed (their hairstyle was the latest trend, most students noticed.) Though their eyes were the same colour as their twin's, they were round and deep as opposed to pointed and icy. They wore a necktie and a white dress shirt underneath a black knit cardigan, red plaid skinny jeans, and black combat boots with red laces. Their most notable piece of jewelry were a bow earring in their left ear and a bunny earring in the other.

It was ahoge girl's turn. "Hello, my name is Mako Naegi, and I'm the SHSL Luck. Let's get along!"

Every year, Hope's Peak Academy scouted fifteen teenagers to become students at the elite institute for achieving the highest caliber of their retrospective talents. Afterwards, a sixteenth student was selected randomly from every "normal" high school student in Japan. The winner of the lottery just happened to be Mako, who entered Hope's Peak with the premise of having luck for a talent. She had green eyes and bobbed brown hair. Interestingly, a number of strands in the dead center seemed to defy gravity and formed an ahoge. She wore a black blazer on top of a faded green romper with a hood, black nylon tights, and red floral printed Doc Martins.

"Hi, everyone!" The dark blue haired boy said. "I'm Shouta Maizono, the Super High School Level Idol! Great to meet you."

Shouta was the lead singer of a popular JPOP boy group and an international pop sensation. He had adoring fans everywhere he went, it seemed. In addition to his talent in singing and performing, he was extremely attractive too. His hair was neat and moderately long; his bangs swept to the side to avoid blocking his eyes. To keep up his image, he wore a thin coat of makeup. His outfit was much more laidback and pauper-like than what fans saw him wearing on TV or on stage. It consisted of a turquoise and pink plaid shirt under a thick white cardigan, ripped blue skinny jeans, and dark brown dress shoes.

Fire-head greeted the others. "Yo, whazzup! Name's Leia Kuwata, the SHSL Baseball Player. But ignore my title, 'cause I wanna be a musician!"

"A... musician? But wouldn't that be a waste of your baseball skills?" A puzzled Mako asked.

Leia smirked. "On the other hand, being a baseball player is a waste of my musical skills and potential to score with smokin' hot dudes! Plus, I'm sick of baseball. I just wanna live the leisurely life of being famous and adored by fans everywhere, y'know?"

Nobody saw Shouta's eye twitch in irritation.

Leia was so naturally talented at baseball that apparently she didn't need to practise her skills at all. She was scouted by many major leagues and was one of the most well-known baseball stars in Japan. But her appearance definitely looked like the opposite of a professional and committed athlete. Her eyes were a startling sky blue, contrasting heavily with her chest-length red hair, which was slicked back with grease and shaved on one side. She wore a white studded leather jacket over a white and red bralette, black short shorts, and mid-calf spiked platform boots. Piercings and other jewelry adorned much of her body, giving the impression that the baseball player was, in actuality, very punk rock.

The tan and toned boy piped, "G'Morning, I'm Aki Asahina, the SHSL Swimmer. What's up?"

Aki was definitely Super High School level. He consistently broke world record after world record in swimming, was a candidate for Japan's Olympic swimming team, all while juggling his school life and numerous other sports. It was evident he swam and trained a lot by how fit he was. Additionally, he was also physically attractive. All of his chocolate brown hair was styled up into a faux-hawk with the exception of his side fringe. Whereas the twins' eyes looked like ice, Aki's eyes were filled with the colour of the vast and deep ocean. He wore a red and grey varsity jacket, white V-neck t-shirt, blue swim trunks, and neon yellow sneakers.

"My name," the muscular boy stated, "Is Saburo Oogami."

"Ah! I've heard of you!" Aki interjected, "You're the SHSL Fighter, right?"

"'Tis correct."

Saburo was titled the "World's Strongest Person" by all. It was said that he never lost a single fight, even when he versed a 400 kg opponent in the United States, and he certainly looked the part. He towered over the others in height and his muscles were overwhelming. His wild white hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and he had blue-grey eyes that seemed to conduct electricity. There were numerous scars on his face and body. A white dress shirt tightly hugged his upper body, though the sleeves had been ripped off to make way for his buff and veiny arms. On his legs were green shorts, white bandages wrapped around both legs, and sandals on his feet.

The fat girl said, "Ah, 'ello! My name is Hitomi Yamada, the SHSL Doujin Artist. Let's be friends! You can call me Kawaii Neko-Neko Hitomi-tan!"

"...Pardon?" Kiyouko questioned.

Hitomi had risen to stardom in the doujin community with her numerable skilled works. Many fans resonated with her beautifully-drawn fanfics, and thus, she was famous in the world of 2D and manga. The most noticeable feature about Hitomi was her weight. She was, to be frank, morbidly obese. She had dark brown hair tied up into a small top knot and pudgy eyes covered by tiny round glasses. She wore a grey cardigan and a white fuku uniform shirt with a navy collar with thin orange stripes and an orange ribbon, and a navy school uniform skirt. The top was too short to fully cover her midriff, and so the students were doomed to see her exposed fat belly. On her legs were black leg warmers and white moccasins.

"O-Oh, it's my turn," a scrawny boy remarked, "H-Hi everyone, how do you do? It's Chion Fujisaki, and I'm the Super High School Level Programmer."

Chion was a programmer who created ingenious programs and websites of all kinds, his most notable achievement being that he programmed the first ever fully functioning Artificial Intelligence (AI). The programmer himself was about 5'4" (163 cm) but looked as though he only weighed 110 pounds (53 kg). Chion's skin was pale, his golden brown hair unruly, and the colour of his round and youthful eyes a mixture between hazel and pure gold. He wore a green coat over a white Y-shirt, brown skinny fit jeans with black patches on the knees, and white work boots.

"D-D-Don't look at me like that!" The boy with glasses shrieked. "Nnnggghhhh!!!"

Munoru cocked an eyebrow. "Are you alright, er... what's-your-face?"

"Y-Y-You'll probably forget my name right away... but... it's T-Touru Fukawa, Super HSL Author... Hello."

Despite being a male high school student, Touru's romance novels were #1 bestsellers in around the world. Although he was a multimillionaire author, he was rather sickly pale and skinny as if he didn't take care of himself very well. The other students also noticed a foul odor coming from him. Beneath big round glasses, Touru had mauve eyes over severe undereye bags, making Touru look permanently scared and tired. His greasy plum-coloured hair stuck out at the sides. He wore a dark purple V-neck sweater with matching colour slacks and a white dress shirt with an orange neckerchief. On his feet were simple white socks and brown dress shoes.

"Tch. Baika Togami, Super High School Level Heir," the rich girl spat.

"W-Wait," Touru stammered, "You're the Togami heir?"

"Don't speak around me. Your breath stinks and your plankton-like presence alone is lowering my superior IQ!"

As her stingy attitude might've suggested, Baika was the heiress of the Togami Corporation. Many rumours circulated about her, such as that she was the first female to be able to inherit the family business in the future, she held numerous management positions already, and that she was stinking rich. Her appearance definitely reflected that she was a regal heiress. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled and styled. Her princess fringe perfectly framed her striking blue eyes, which were situated behind rectangular designer brand glasses with white frames. She wore a black designer blazer over a classy monotone dress, topped with a thick green belt. She accessorized her look with black high heels and chic designer labeled jewelry.

"Oh, hey, I'm next!" The girl with dreads exclaimed, "I'm Yasumiko Hagakure, the SHSL Fortune Teller. Call me Miko!"

"Wait," Shouta said, "Doesn't 'Miko' mean annoying?"

As Yasumiko insisted "Miko" meant "beautiful girl" or "shrine maiden," the students recalled that she was the newest prodigy clairvoyant these days, despite only having a 30% prediction accuracy. However, her most memorable feature was not her fortune telling, it was her hair, which looked like the lovechild of dreadlocks and afros. She had it tied into two pigtails, but they didn't serve to tame the brown hair. Miko was very tan, had small copper eyes, and was quite tall and lanky. The fortune teller wore a yellow crop top, an open white dress shirt, and a dark green combat jacket (she didn't wear the sleeves, oddly enough.) She wore a dark green maxi skirt with a yellow string belt and brown sandals. A tan sash-like bandana was tied around her head, causing Miko to completely look like a hippie.

The boy with the lavender hair was next. "Super High School Level Detective, Kyouya Kirigiri."

"Hold up," Baika interrupted, " _You're_ a detective worthy of acceptance to Hope's Peak? I have connections to everyone in the sleuth business, and I've never even heard of a world-class detective called Kirigiri."

"Good."

As Baika suggested, nobody knew a single thing about Kyouya Kirigiri, giving him a mysterious presence. He had a pale complexion, lavender hair with straight bangs, and emotionless violet eyes. His expression was stoic, almost to the point of looking disinterested, revealing nothing about his true thoughts or feelings. Although no one had known he was a detective, he was certainly dressed like a high-class one. On the top of his body, he wore a dark purple blazer, a matching vest, a white dress shirt with a high collar, and a brown tie. On the other half were black slacks and buckled black shoes. On his hands, he had on black leather gloves with a spike on each knuckle.

"Greetings," purred the last male student, "I am called Celesto Ludenberg, the Super High School Level Gambler."

It was rumoured that Celesto had never lost a single gamble in his whole life. He was the King of Liars, the Vampire, challenged by foes everywhere, only for said foes to be robbed of all their money. Celesto appeared to be a Gothic European from the Victorian era straight out of a Renaissance painting. He had white skin, blood red eyes, and black hair tied back into a small and slim ponytail. He wore a black coattail, frilly dress shirt, red neck scarf, red vest, black pants, black socks trimmed with white ladder lace and black bows, and red shoes. He had gold earrings and a simple black ring on every finger except his right index finger - there he had a silver weapon-like ring instead.

Conclusively, the tall girl introduced herself. "Name's Oowada. SHSL Biker Gang Leader, Nice ta meet ya."

Chion replied, "Hello, Oowada! What is your first name?"

"None of yer fuckin' business, punk."

Oowada was the notorious (and the first female) leader of the Crazy Diamonds, the largest biker gang in all of Japan. Contrary to her reputation as a no-good delinquent, she was an efficient and empowering leader and feminist icon, evident by how successful the gang was. Permed and dyed bronze hair was styled to keep off of her tanned face, while the remaining straight black hair was tucked behind her ears and shoulders. Her lilac eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner and her lips filled in with black lipstick. She wore a jumpsuit with a white top and a black bottom, accompanied by the Crazy Diamonds belt. To complete her gang leader look, she wore the Crazy Diamond's leader gang jacket and white loafers.

"Alright, we're done introductions!" Yasumiko cheered. "...Now what?"

_Ding dong bing bong!_

The sound of a school bell echoed throughout the room. Then, the PA system was turned on, only filling the room with the sound of static for a few seconds. Then, the announcement started.

"Ah. Ah. Mic test. 1, 2, 3. Is this thing on? Can y'all hear me? Well then, ahem. Attention to all new students. The entrance ceremony will commence momentarily. Please assemble at the gymnasium immediately!"

The speaker's voice was so cheery and lighthearted that it was out of place in the grave situation the students found themselves in. The sensation of hearing such a whimsical voice quickly shifted into an immense discomfort. The discomfort closely resembled the feeling of hearing somebody howl with laughter at a funeral, cackling at the mere prospect of a dead human being. The students squirmed in place, feeling their suspicion and paranoia etch at them and claw at them, desperate to consume them, until a strong voice of reason broke them out of their stupor.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about this," Mako said, "But staying here isn't going to be any better. Let's go, shall we?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Oowada doesn't reveal her given name is because... well... it's too cute for her reputation as a biker gang leader XD.  
> EDIT: I changed Togami's female name from "Baiko" to "Baika". Baika apparently means plum blossoms!  
> EDIT 2: Changed Kirigiri's male name from "Kou" to "Kyouya".  
> \-----  
> Thank you for reading! I thought this wouldn't get any hits. Please leave kudos and let me know if you'd like to see this as the full series with plot, character development, investigations, and class trials like it was originally supposed to be!  
> 


End file.
